


Cops and lovers

by crystalisfey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Break Up, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is not amused, Cuddling, Dean in Trouble, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is in a bad relationship, Dean wears the trench coat, Depressed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Disappointed Cas, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Officer Castiel, Parent Dean, at all, goat shit, hand holding, he's not so straight, ill add more tags later, may have forgotten some tags, slight depression, trips down memory lane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: Officer Castiel has a “Secret” crush on a well known, straight, bad boy-Dean Winchester. His Fellow officers are appalled by his “blasphemy” and then he's being told that Dean Winchester would move in with him instead of going to Jail, Cas’s life quickly turns upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
> comments and thoughts are appreciated. enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a slight crush on Mr.impossible aka Dean Winchester is unhelpful for Officer Castiel Novack.  
> When he's chosen to be Winchester's probation officer and is told that the guy would move in with him,things get slightly out of hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated, Enjoy!

Dean Winchester, looking up into Officer Castiel's eyes, though being drunk didn't look scared or worried by the police officers presence.  
“So Officer Novack, Am I under arrest or not?”  
“You're awfully calm Winchester”  
“Why shouldn't I be?”  
“You could be sent to jail for good this time”  
“I-I was just selling alcohol and drinking my beer”  
“Yeah, but your only 19 and selling to minors”  
"..."  
“are you going to come calmly?”  
"ugh...fine..."  
And Dean passes out and lands into officers Castiel's arms like the drunken sop he is.  
____________________________________________________

Earlier that night, when Cas had gotten a tip about a guy selling drinks to youngsters, he had desperately hoped that it not be Dean Winchester as the seller. Yes, that guy was messed up- with his 20 year old girlfriend and 2 year old son-, drinking problems and now this, there's no way that he would get out safely but sadly, he had developed a slight crush on him between all of his stints in juvie and one-nighters in jail and didn't want him ending up in jail for good.  
The guy was cute. With his leather jacket,perpetually messed up hair and wicked grin-shame he has a girlfriend- and a very attractive one at that,though a complete bitch behavior wise.  
When arriving at the scene with his partner, officer Zachariah, they had found Dean fully inebriated giving 14 and 15 year olds whiskey and beer in exchange for ten to twenty bucks, and all this was taking place behind the pubs dumpster.  
“So Novack, you think he’s gonna get out of jail this time?”  
“Shut up Zachariah, lets just go arrest him and get this over with”  
“Ah yes...crush boy likes the taken teenager”  
“Zachariah, get the kids out of here and confiscate their drinks, return them their money if you can too.”  
watching Zachariah go do his task, Cas goes to Dean to do his. \---  
“Winchester, didn't we say that you'd try to stay away from...this?”  
“You know I need this. There are bills to pay and a child to feed at home, ugh, an a girlfriend to pleasure and please…”  
“No need for the deets. Please come with me”  
“Wait Officer. Am I under arrest or not?” “ yes, you are." noticing how Dean's face stayed frozen, no hint of panic or fear in his eyes "You're awfully calm this time winchester”  
“Why shouldn't I be?”  
“You could be sent to jail for good”  
“I-I was just selling alcohol and drinking my beer”  
“Yeah, but your only 19 and selling to minors  
are you going to come calmly?" "ugh...fine..."  
And Dean passed out and landed into Castiel's arms like the drunken sop he was.  
_________________________________________________________  
“I see you got the boy in the back seat”  
“Yes Zachariah, now please turn off that shitty music”  
“Its rap Castiel, and besides, you hurt my feelings”  
“Its officer Novack to you and your feelings always get hurt”  
“What a smart observation Officer Novack” drawled Zachariah, not missing the way Cas’s eyes twiched in annoyance or how the car started to speed up just a bit more than lawfully allowed.  
Finally arriving at the station, Cas passes on Dean to a minor ranking officer and went to look into the matter of Dean’s girlfriend and the horrific process of notifying her.  
Dialing her number, a small voice answers:  
“Hi, am I speaking to Ben winchester?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Im officer Novack, may I speak to your mom?”  
“One minute sir” says the little voice.,  
Hearing over the lines the clacking of heel and then Lisa’s sultry voice  
“Officer, Dean is needed at home”  
“He’s in trouble mam” hearing Lisa humph, Cas sucks in a breath, hoping she’d prove to be better than she is.  
“Bail cost?”  
“Look mam, your a mother of one and not all the rich, our officers are looking into other options for Mr.Winchester other than jail but would you like to come visit Dean for now?”  
“No. He's the one in trouble and I've got some money to earn. Bye”  
The line going dead, Cas heads over to look at the other options that Officer Harvel had found for Dean Winchester, Lisa had failed him, again.  
___________________________________________________  
Waking up, Dean finds himself with a killer headache and aching back on the floor of his usual holding cell, his name carved into the wall- proof of his last stay.  
Watching as a tray with a sandwich was slipped into the cell,he quickly goes over and looks it over- turkey sandwich, great.  
“Hey, you know how much I hate turkey!!!” he shouts to the empty room.  
Putting the turkey aside and eating the rest, grateful for the two aspirins next to his water cup, Dean’s left to his own musings.  
Judging by her moods Lisa is pregnant again but the child can't be his since he always uses protection unless something went wrong.Ben was his though. Green eyes, an attitude, though the boy was a mistake he was definitely his.  
“Winchester, Mr. Singer would like you to go see him”  
“Ah, the therapist wants the low life to confess.”  
“Just come along boy”  
Following the brunette officer to a comfortable room, filled with grey plush chair and the walls a soft pastel blue, in the middle a table and behind it sitting Singer- Bobby singer the therapist.  
“Please, sit down Dean”  
Sitting down across from Bobby,Dean lets himself relax into the seat, now he could say everything he wants to and thinks with somebody harping down his back about how he needs to get back to work.  
“So Dean, why’d you do it?”  
“Bobby……………….. Life is shit”  
Bobby knees crossed, stays quite, a placid look on his fatherly face.  
“Look,we never have enough money, I work hours only so that Lisa will take what I earn and spend it on whatever she spends it on, Obviously, she doesn't know but part of what I earn never passes her hands and goes to s secret bank account for Ben’s future and--  
“Calm down son.slow down a bit”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.” Dean, stupidly looking around, hears a low rumble from his belly.judging by Bobby's worried look, he feel that he should explain.  
“Look, I love to cook and always enjoy a good meal but Ben’s my son and he needs to eat the most...as does Lisa now that she's pregnant.”  
‘Pausing to take a breath,  
“I'm so tired bobby. sam isn't allowed to speak to me since dad disowned me and I don't think the new child is mine and Ben deserves better and I really want to continue my job as a mechanic but...Ugh...it's not very good money and some days I go home with little to no money and the house is shit so all my spare time has to go to trying to fix the leaking pipes and cleaning up Lisa’s mess and she always has new fake rhinestone necklaces and she dresses like a- a slut like, you've got assets but they just make me go ehh now and..”  
Flopping back into the chair, Dean lets out a long sigh, feelin like he’d just been trampled by a herd of lisas.  
“How about moving out?”  
“What?”  
“Start again. Sober out. New place”  
Dean, looking around in bewilderment at the sudden change of tone asks: “What's the catch?”  
“You'd need to move in with your probation officer for a minimum of 6 month…”  
“What about Ben?”  
“You could fight for legal custody if you prove that you can handle yourself”  
Jumping out of the chair when the door opens, Officer castiel walks in, a tired look on his face.In a gravelly voice, that Dean finds to be very enticing, pink lips opening to mouth some words, Dean fate is sealed. Well no, not really.  
“I am to be the probation officer,Mr.Singer? Are you sure that’s wise sir?”  
“You know Dean best, you were even in school together”  
Dean, mouth gaping open in shock, realizes that if Castiel will say yes, he would move in with that man for six or more month. And, They’d been in school together?  
_______________________________________________________  
Cas was panicking.  
Dean winchester was going to move into his small flat, and he was going to take charge of him and help him. There is also the matter of Lisa and Ben. Cas had been briefed that Dean may want to take in Ben and that was a scary idea. Cas had no idea how to take care of a child or the principles of sharing a house with a man who he needed to turn sober and help him piece his life together, and has a bitch of a girlfriend.  
Leaving Dean in the room to decide his fate, Cas drives to his small flat downtown.

It's a small two bedroom 1 bath flat, with old hardwood floors and practical and comfy furniture, nothing fancy. Obviously Dean would sleep in the study while cas would keep his bedroom though if Ben would move in...Dean would prob move in with him. Would they share a bed though? or have two beds in his small room? And what food does Dean eat? So many questions.  
Hearing a car door slammed downstairs followed by the heavy tread of Zachariah’s walk, Cas opens the door seconds before the other knocks.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Cas, eyeing Zachariah with distaste doesn't notice Dean standing behind him.  
“I'm also here guys”.  
Dean, emerging from the shadow of zachs shoulders makes his way into cas’s flat, eyes lighting up at the movie and music collection that covered the back wall.  
“Nice place you have here”  
“Thank you Dean”  
Cas, noticing Deans green eyes as Dean thanks him notices how they're not just green. They're gold and dark green and light green and so damn gorgeous.  
Caught in a trance, Cas doesn't notice how he subconsciously moves closer to Dean until their noses bump, lips inches away from each other.  
“Ahem. i'm going to get going but please Cas don't sleep with your prisoner.” interrupts Zachariah, startling the two men.  
Jumping away from Dean, cheeks flushed, Cas closes the door, not quite meeting Deans gaze.  
“So um… where am in going to sleep?” dean starts to ask, eyes flitting nervously between the sofa and the door to the bedroom.  
“Couch for today?”  
Watching as Dean sat down on the couch, grabbing a soft blanket from the side, Cas head to make some pizza for them to eat.  
\---  
“Tomato and Basil with pepperoni or bacon Dean?”  
Hearing an excited shout of “Bacon” from behind him. Cas turns around, finding Dean sitting on the floor surrounded by movie discs like a child with christmas gifts come early  
“These are so cool cas” holding jurassic park in one hand and fight club in the other,  
“have you seen these?, wow”  
“Dean, choose one and we will watch it while eating pizza”  
Heading back into the kitchen, Cas finishes the pizza and brings it to the living room where Dean is already sitting comfortably with the blankets, an empty space next to him for Cas.  
_________________________________________________________

Sitting down on the sofa, tasting the pizza, Dean can't help but let out a moan. Such good pizza. Noticing how Cas’s head perked up when he heard the noise, he starts to notice what a nice form his officer has, and he knows how to cook.  
Watching Cas slide the disc into the dvd player,his perk ass raised, Dean starts to blush, how could he be thinking such thoughts? He has a girlfriend though, she did bail out on him.  
Getting comfortable as Cas joins him on the sofa, their bodies nearly touching,they start to watch the movie.  
“So Dean, how's Lisa?”  
“Cas, shut up”  
“Excuse you?”  
“Officer were watching a movie”  
“Sooo?”  
Slapping his hand onto Cas’s mouth, Dean lets out a surprised shriek when Cas starts to lick his hand.  
So we are playing that game, he thinks to himself. Laying his head on Cas’s chest, he starts to draw patterns up Castiel's forearm, smiling when the annoying man starts to giggle.  
That's payback, is his last thought before falling asleep on his officer's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Castiel's and Dean's second day together at the flat and sparks start to fly.  
> Lisa decides that Dean needs to return home and decides to ambush Dean at the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> so I finished this chapter sooner than expected.  
> Hopefully its better than chapter one,  
> Anyway,thoughts and comments are appreciated, Enjoy!

Cas, waking up to snippets of a hushed conversation, an aggravated voice floating in from the other room, ,the weight of Dean's head gone from his chest, grabs the long abandoned blanket and holds it tighter, a cocoon of sorts.  
“No Lisa...I’m not coming back home...fine…”  
Dean, leaving the hall, stumbles at the sight of Cas’s alert form.  
“That sounded like quite an argument” Cas points out, leaving his cocoon to make some drinks. ”coffee Dean?”  
“*sigh*, yeah, Lisa want me home and yes please”  
“Okay well… I need to head to work in about an hour or so… you’ll be fine here alone?”  
“Uh yeah”  
Watching as Dean stretches out, wearing one of Cas’s shirts that he must have taken from the pile on the bed, a sigh escapes him as he goes to dress,mentally preparing himself to the task of buttoning up his starched uniform.  
Hearing a shout from the other room, the sound of a fridge being opened and reopened, Cas mutters under his breath.  
“Hey Cas, where’s breakfast?” asks Dean, head peeking into the room, getting a full view of Cas’s behind. “oh… you’re dressing…”  
“Yes Dean, I am” grabbing a pair of grey pants, eyeing Dean as he stays fixated on the pants, “ahem”.  
“Oh, yeah,...where's breakfast...food, bacon, something?”  
“There's none.”  
Choosing to wear a maroon tie,Cas desperately hopes that Dean would stop asking questions and let him dress in peace.  
“Fine. I’ll go grocery shopping.”  
“There's no nee--”  
Watching as Dean darts out of the room, Cas finished dressing and finds him in the kitchen, writing out a grocery list.  
“Why do we need basil...or tumeric?”  
“Food needs taste Castiel and I need to do something.”  
Not managing to reply as Dean leads him out of his own house, Cas heads to work, perplexed by Dean Winchester.  
________________________________  
I'm becoming a common housewife thought Dean, Looking at all the different herbs at the local market. Putting in the basket the herbs that he’d written down, and heading over to the meats section, he starts to pick out bacon and chicken.  
“Excuse me, Dean Winchester?”  
“Wha--” jumping around, Dean comes face to face with a stiff looking police officer, a Naomi, according to her name tag.  
“Sir, you weren't authorized to leave your officers building.”  
“umm, Okay” noticing that he was garnering a crowd, Dean quickly hands over a 50 to the shop seller. “Officer?”  
“I have a bracelet hear that you have to wear- a tracking device- and you cant enter places of alcohol, like the spirits shop that you entered earlier.”  
“Yes ma'am. May I go home now?”  
Naomi, obviously wanting to keep detaining him luckily gets called away to stop a couple of teens from entering the same spirits shop that she had talked of.  
Strapping the bracelet onto his arm, a blinking light starting to flash, Dean heads home.  
\-----  
Entering Castiel's flat and putting away all the products Dean is assaulted by the smell of cheap perfume and the stink of desperation.  
Turning around, he finds Lisa sitting on the barstool, face covered in makeup putting away a handful of cash that she’d probably stolen from the broken piggy bank that’s lying on the floor in the corner, hidden from view from the entrance.  
“What are you doing here Lisa?”  
“I'm getting you out”  
Watching as she walks over, inches away from his chest. “no.”  
“I need you honey”, her eyes dart upward, “and so does our child”  
“Ben? Where is he?”  
“No! Not him! The baby.”  
“Lisa, get off me” ridding himself of Lisa arms, “Where's Ben?”  
“He's at home… watching tv or some…”  
“Alone! Hes two!” yells dean, feeling angry, so damn angry at that woman.  
“So?… he’s not important, you are, honey” again, like a predator stalking her prey, she heads over, trying to grab Dean in for a kiss, her body firmly pressed against him.  
“Get off” pushing her away, Dean grabs a napkin to wipe away the purple lipstick.  
Feeling like he’s being constricted by a snake, the familiar feeling of darkness creeping in, tired of everything Dean sits down.  
“Who’s the dad Lisa?” he whispers, looking away from his highschool girlfriend.  
“Ugh, does it matter? I need you to come and pay the bills, feed us”  
“It doesn't matter, he’s not mine is he?”  
Annoyance flashing on Lisa’s face, “no, he’s not. So what?”  
“Leave, please…”  
Desperation filling his voice,Dean pulls out his phone “I’ll call child services if you dont.”  
“Fine!” and she struts out of the door, her small skirt bouncing to reveal too much.  
Collapsing on the sofa, Dean falls asleep, the nightmare of his existence bleeding into his turmoulus dreams.  
\---  
“Dean...Dean, wake up” firm arms shaking him back into existence, Dean finds himself looking up into a pair of blue eyes crinkled with worry.  
“Whaa--?” covering a yawn,he looks around, noticing the broken piggy bank and cup of beer spilled on the carpet.  
“I uh…”  
Feeling a warm mug being pushed into his hands, Dean takes a gulp, the hot chocolate searing his throat.  
“Careful!”  
“Thanks. I-I can explain”  
“Please do, after a bath. You reek of perfume and have purple lipstick all over your cheek.”  
Raising a hand to his cheek,Dean runs to the bathroom, anger and embarrassment following him into the warm water.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What happened here Dean?” Cas murmurs to himself. The fridge,neatly filled with products is the complete opposite of the rest of room. Sweeping up the shards of his beloved piggy bank- Sir Strudel-, twenty dollars gone and the reek of cheap perfume hanging all over the house Cas can't help but think the worst.  
It also isn't helping that Dean seemed pretty down, deflated in a way.  
Hearing the bathroom door open, Dean walks into the room wearing rundown Jeans and a black t-shirt.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah” Dean, looking all over the room but not at Cas has him worried.  
“What Happened Dean?”  
Dean, sitting down in the sofa, starts to talk.  
“Lisa came. Um.. we argued, oh, and she left ben alone at the flat. He’s a fucking two year old. Who does that!” Dean takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “And she stole money and wants me to come back to her place to take care of her and the unborn not- mine child- whose dad- doesn't- matter!!”  
“Dean-”  
“Ben can’t stay there Cas, please.”  
“Okay, I'll see what can be done.”  
Heading over to make some phone calls, Cas leaves Dean alone hoping that the man would be alright.  
...  
Soon, the smell of food wafting into the room, Cas puts aside the phone and heads to the kitchen, Beckoned by Dean’s voice to come join him.  
Sitting down at the laid out table across from Dean, a burger on each plate,Cas takes a bite.  
“How is it”  
Swallowing down the meat, Cas can only shake his head before taking another bite. Dean eye’s light with pride as he too starts to eat.  
Waiting for the meal to over, only then does Cas tell Dean the results of all of his phone calls.  
“Ben can temporarily move in here in a week or two if everything proves okay with you and if he wants to”  
Dean, sighing in relief, finally stops shaking his legs.  
“What about Lisa?”  
“If what you said is true then she can’t stop you”  
“Good. and me being a minor?”  
“Im twenty-three so it's fine and you’re only a minor regarding drinking laws”  
“Okay. Thanks Cas, for everything”  
Nodding at Dean, Castiel gets up and clears away the table, leaving Dean to decide where he would spend the night.  
Watching as Dean heads over to the sofa, again, Cas says goodnight and heads to his respective bed, half hoping that Dean would join him… or atleast come to say another goodnight.  
Cas falling asleep seconds after getting in bed, couldn't have known that Dean had come back to tell him goodnight,as he’d hoped, only to find him sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to go back to work and Castiel agrees to help him.  
> Naomi tries to interfere with the plan and wants to hurt Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I sorta took everything out on Naomi but hey, I now have a plan for whats going to happen next.  
> Anyway,hopefully you'll like this chapter, sorry that its so short  
> Enjoy!

Soon, Cas and Dean fall into a comfortable routine. From the morning to the evening, Cas working his shifts and Dean staying in the flat, feeling like a common housewife-cooking,cleaning and watching old movies that he'd always wanted to watch.  
Finally, Thursday morning,5 days after moving in and being housebound Dean cracks.  
“Hey Cas”  
Castiel, looking up from his breakfast plate, sends Dean a questioning look.  
“Are you okay Cas...you've been out of it lately”  
“Yeah, just work stuff...anyway, i'm here.”  
“I want to get back to work at the garage”. Dean meeting cas’s gaze see’s the understanding in the man's eyes,and what seemed like a film of worry underlying it.  
“I’d like to work at a different place but I just need to know if I can and where.”  
“I'll get you a workers permit today” Cas, looking at the clock,” you can search for a place”.  
“Ok”  
“I need to go. Text me the place and don't forget your bracelet”  
“Ugh, the tracking device.Yes.”  
Dean, silenced by Cas’s annoyed look watched as his officer left the flat, his customary goodbye lost by the slamming of the door.  
“Okay. Have a good day to”  
Getting up, Dean clears the table and heads out, grabbing Cas’s long trench coat to protect himself from the prevailing chilly weather. It’s surprisingly cold out for that time of year.

Getting into his Impala- which had been returned to his possession yesterday- Dean headed out to the slightly wealthier part of town. Turning on the radio, Roaring Twenties coming up, Dean lets out a sigh of relief. Finally he was doing something other than cooking and watching movies. Singing along to the song, Dean stops at the first garage on his list only to be quickly turned away for his “ruffian looks”. The second garage had no need for another mechanic. At the third he hits jackpot.  
Stopping at a red and white rimmed garage. A “Benny’s car repair” by its name. Dean, entering the shop is immediately hit with a sense of home. Rock music blaring overhead, the smell of oil and car heavy in the air- it all brought back memories of his better youth.  
A scruffy looking man comes over to Dean. Holding out a greasy hand only to pull it back, he introduces himself.  
“Hey man. I’m Benny”  
Gripping the man's hands in a firm handshake,”I’m Dean Winchester.”  
“What can I do for you Winchester?” asks Benny, a new orleans lit to his voice-at least that's what it sounded like.  
“Hire me.”  
“Ohh. A feisty one”  
“I like this place and I can work”  
“Then come over here and tell me what's wrong with this car”.  
Benny, leading Dean over to an expensive looking Lexus,lifts the hood and moves aside, giving Dean space to come closer, leaning in, he gets to work.  
…  
“Hand me a wrench...and maybe a screwdriver”  
A wrench and screwdriver landing into his waiting hand, Dean quicky fixes the engine and turns around to meet Benny’s impressed gaze.  
“Nice job Winchester. Tomorrow 9am sharp”  
Grinning Dean nods in the affirmative and heads out to get a drink and text Cas the place.

To: Castiel  
From: Winchester

Hey. Found a place at Benny’s car repair downtown.  
How r u?

Sent at 12:26

Pocketing the phone, Dean enters the small cafe next door and orders hot chocolate, nearly asking for a dab of rum before remembering his abstinence from all alcohol and related sweets.  
“Nice trench coat Winchester”  
Looking up, officer Naomi comes to view.  
“How's the drink?”  
“Good. And hot” Dean murmurs,wanting the officer to leave.  
“May I sit?” plopping down before Dean could say no, Naomi orders a drink for herself and stares at Dean. Her grey eyes meeting his stubborn green ones, a skeeving smile on her lips.  
“So. Hows Castiel's place?”  
“comfy.”  
“He treating you okay?”  
“Yes”  
“You should be in jail” her voice, flat and cold catches Deans attention. A sharp intake of breath later and Dean notices the way her mouth grimaces and nose crinkles which only reinforces Deans certainty of her disgust in him.  
“why?”  
“It's what's right. And Castiel has a crush on you”  
“Is that a problem?” replies Dean,pink staining his cheeks.  
“You’re not horrified?”  
Dean, feeling a sudden vibration from his phone hopes that It’s news from Cas.Maybe he had gotten the job permit or wanted to answer Dean’s question. Looking down he sees that it's just a tumblr notification. Signing, he puts away the phone and gives his attention back to Naomi who was rambling on and on about the “dangers” that could befall him if he stayed at Castiel's place.  
Feeling a gust of wind from behind him and then a surge of warmth, Dean feels more than knows that someone is standing behind him. A comforting scent recognizable as Castiel's follows and a firm hand lands on his shoulder, causing tingles to climb up his arms.  
“Naomi, What are you doing away from your post?” Castiel rumbles, his voice deep and authoritative.  
“I-I am doing my godly duty of warning my neighbor? As is written in the sacred texts... though you both are sinners so maybe you deserve each other..." she murmurs, her eyes getting a nasty glint.  
Feeling the hand on his shoulder tighten as Castiel leans in over him, his tie falling in front of Deans face, his body close and warm.”YOU have no right Naomi to do this”  
“Dean has a girlfriend Castiel and i'm just warning him away from the likes of you.”  
“Dean is NOT going to be propositioned or harmed in anyway by ME at MY place Naomi” Castiel hisses, the knuckles on his hand turning white from anger as his hold tightens even more on Dean’s shoulder. Realizing that he might be hurting his charge,Cas lets go, his hand dropping to a fist at his side.  
“You are ruled by instincts and feelings Castiel...You have no problem sinning” Naomi hisses, her eyes bright with hatred and disgust.”And Dean should be in Jail or taking care of his girlfriend.”  
Feeling the need to intervene, not only for his sake but also for Cas’s before any physical blows would start to be thrown,Dean stands, laying his hands on the table, towering over Naomi.  
“Cas had done nothing to hurt me Naomi and I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Who do you think you are? My dad? Sorry to tell you but he means shit to me. And Cas propositioning me, please, if anything that would be me, so, shut the fuck up and leave us alone!” ending with a roar, face red with anger and a feeling of looming darkness in his gut.  
“You both are sinners. Lisa will be told about this Dean, don't you worry!” Naomi, punctuating every second word with a finger stab to Deans chest quickly leaves the cafe, or tries to but Cas grabs her hand and whispers something into her ear, her face quickly blanching, and then she leaves, a last sentence floating from the doorway. Dean turning to ask Castiel what had been said stops when he sees the look of utter misery on Castiel’s face.  
“Cas I--”  
“Don't believe anything that she said Dean, please.”  
Pushing Castiel away, Dean looks up into his tired blue eyes.”I trust you Cas”  
Heart hammering, stammering,Cas murmurs a “thank you”, relief evident in his eyes as his face flushes, a light pink blush marring his fine features.  
Dean, staring at Cas in awe realizes that they've descended in silence, the sounds of their breathing and echoes of the cafe the only noise around them.  
Standing like that for hours or maybe only minutes, the silence stretching and becoming unbearable, begging someone to speak though no words leave either man’s lips,they just stand together, awkwardly, wanting relief.  
Slowly, Cas raises his hand and pushes a piece of paper into Dean’s prone hands, forcing them to lock around the sheets. Stunned, he can only silently protest as Castiel quickly leaves the place, his blush having spread to the tips of his ears as he takes off with ragged breaths.  
...  
Quickly leaving the Cafe after paying the bill, Castiel's trench coat flapping in the cool wind, Dean heads over to the impala and drives home, lost in a myriad of confused thoughts, all jumbling together to form a waiting-to-happen panic attack.  
At a red light, he quickly looks at the sheets- his work permit, painstakingly written in Castiel's handwriting only jumbles his thoughts more. Locking them down, Dean drives home in Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well until Dean decides to break the agreement and get drunk at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> took forever to write this chapter, sorry bout that.  
> Lots of drama happens, hope you enjoy it!  
> (thoughts are appreciated)

After walking out of the Cafe and escaping the awkwardness of looking into Dean's eyes,feeling like his feelings and wants were bared to Dean, Cas drove back to the flat and tried to figure out a solution to the Naomi problem.

Deciding to Call The head of the NYPD- his respective scoundrel of a boss, Castiel quickly pulls out his personal number and Calls him.  
“Hello, this is the Crowley Residence, What may I not do for you?” answers a grumbly, scottish voice.  
“Its Castiel Crowley.”  
“Ahh, its the sinning Police officer, What may I do for you darling?”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Aye, on my love for your drama prone existence.”  
“Sir, We need to talk about Naomi.” Cas quietly says, the words falling like heavy stones out of his mouth.  
“Ah, Would you like to fuck her? Though I don't believe that she’s your type.”  
“Sir please”  
“Begging now are we”  
“Naomi has been threatening Dean”  
Hearing Crowley swallow some gin or maybe something else but hopefully the former, castiel explains the problem and Naomi’s threats.  
“How many are of like opinion Crowley?”  
“I'm afraid quite a lot of em.” ending with a heavy note, the words drawn out, Castiel murmurs a thank you and hangs up, even more dejected then before.

Heading over to the kitchen to make a cup of dark coffee, his thoughts disjointed, he accidentally spills some coffee on his hand.  
”I cant freakin deal with this” emerges as a shout.  
Flinging the coffee soaked towel at the wall,a brown spot forming on the cream wall, he heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up, his hand red and tender, a thousand tiny burning ants biting it.  
\--------------------------------------------  
‘DRUNK! GET DRUNK! FORGET CASTIEL! STUPID DEAN!’  
Over and over forming a mantra in his head, Dean decides to give in.

The local bar- a well based nest for easy girls and nights of drinking with its catchy neon lights and old wood panels quickly called Dean home.The bartender, a well endowed blonde quickly catches Dean eyes.  
“Heya miss. A Beer please for a single guy in need?”  
Catching the way her eyes darted over his body and back up to his lips, she quickly passed the beer, resting heavily on the bar,pushing out her assets in her flimsy white tank.  
Caught off guard, Dean mutters a quick thanks and looks at the other patrons. No one familiar was to be seen, just the normal drunkards with their tattooed bodies and girls looking for easy hookups.  
Dowing the first beer and then a second,Dean quickly gets lost in the haze of drunkenness, forgetting all about the bracelet on his wrist with its flashing red light. Heading to go to the bathroom, he stumbles over somebody's feet. Quickly grabbing the tablet stop his immetint fall, Dean comes face to face with a replica of lisa kissing some guy.  
‘That can't be lis...That rihineston...Ben?...What…’ quickly running to the bathroom and managing to hurl into the stall and not the floor, Dean sinks to the floor tired, feeling like shit.  
Deciding to get himself together he quickly washes his face in the mirror. Pale faced from all the drinking and hurling, his body unused to all the alcohol after his break,the Implications of what he’d done quickly settle in.  
Heading back out to the bar Dean orders another beer and starts chugging it down, trying to forget the Lisa conundrum and how much trouble he's going to be in. And Castiel, that guy with his blue eyes, amazing scent and not amazing cooking...fuck...he’s supposed to be straight. Asking for another bottle, his fourth, Dean drowns out his thoughts, quickly losing himself to the murky world of no limits or rules.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Cas gets the alert that Dean is at a bar, he’d just gotten out of the shower and bandaged his hand. His mood much improved. Quickly calling dispatch, he asks which officers were sent to apprehend Dean winchester and his location.  
“He’s at the bar in 66tht and 7th Officer Novack.”  
“And the officers sent to get him?”  
“Gimme a sec” waiting for the slow officer on the other end, Cas finds himself biting his nails and tapping his feet. Willing himself to stop, he nearly heaves a sigh of relief when the officer gets back on the line.  
“Officers Naomi and Zachariah sir”  
“Please tell them that i'll be joining in as his probation officer.”  
Hanging up the phone before the dispatcher replies to his order, he gets back in uniform and head out to try to minimize the damage done.  
\-------  
Inside the bar, Cas finds Dean nearly wiped out. His hand holding what must be his 6th beer, muttering words under his breath, his name coming up every fifth or so time.  
Gently shaking Dean’s shoulder, Cas whispers “Dean get up, It's Cas, we need to go home”  
Dean’s unfocused eyes look up, a knife of clarity runs through them and before he knows it, Dean’s kissing him like theres no tomorrow.  
His soft lips crashing down,biting Cas’s chapped ones as he pulls Cas to him,his grip achingly strong as he grounds cas down by the waist.  
Cas, lost in Dean, his whiskey beerish scent and the way his lips are so freaking amazing and confident, quickly pushes Dean away,noticing the stares that they were getting from his fellow officers (especially Naomi, her mouth pucker in an ‘O’, eyes disgusted) and the patrons of the bar.  
“Dean...We need to go.”  
“Kiss me Castiel” Dean nearly begs, the words slurring together as he tries to pin himself back onto Cas only to be stopped.  
Cas quickly grips Dean's hands and marches him out of the bar and to the car. Noticing the way Dean’s hands fumble with the seat belt, he leans in to help him- a mistake.  
Feeling Deans powerful chest through his thin shirt as he leans over him, Cas nearly jumps when he feels A warm mouth nibbling at his ear, the breath hot on his skin.  
“Dean...Stop…” fighting of a stirring heat that's starting to course through his body, Castiel pins Dean to the chair and quickly heads to the driver's seat and drives home. All the way feeling the ghost of Deans talented mouth on his lips and ear.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Entering the flat after having to pretty much carry the drunken Winchester up the stairs, they both stop in their tracks when they notice the already open door of the flat and the heavy scent of cheap perfume.  
Quickly grabbing his Glock 19 (a type of handgun) from its back holster Cas does a quick sweep of the area, Dean pushed behind him suddenly looking slightly more alert and panicked- if to be judged by his quick breathes and how he clings to Castiel's shirt that is.  
Entering the kitchen area, Cas stops short before a bedecked woman who might be considered beautiful if she’d have just a bit more self respect.  
“Lisa…”  
Turning around to face Dean who’d recognized the woman, he nearly gets lost in the anger shown in the gold flecked eyes.  
“You know Dean, I actually thought we might have something” the painted woman whispers,a knife edging her words.”But here you are with the man you kissed at the bar.”  
Cas, suddenly pushed to the side can only watch helplessly as Dean deals with his girlfriend.  
“Lis...Where’s Ben?” Dean asks, hands falling to his sides.  
“At home. You know that I have to make a living darling” gently, Lisa strokes Dean’s face only to quickly pull her hand away when he flinches from her touch.”Come home with me”  
“Your not home anymore Lisa” a tear dangerously close to falling, only to be insistently wiped away.”Give me Ben...please”  
A harsh look taking over her face, she quickly grabs her bag and flips Dean the finger, “You’ll have to fight me for Ben, Dean… and don't come running back to me when he’s finished with you!” she yells, a harsh look flashing across her face.  
Slamming the door behind her, the clacking of heels vanish with her.  
Turning to Castiel, Dean murmurs a quick apology to his stupefied officer and goes to sleep on the sofa, covering himself with the blankets and shutting everything away, wishing for this day to simply be another nightmare.  
Cas, following Dean example heads to his room and quickly changes into his pajamas. Leaving his phone on the bed, he goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. On his way back to his room he grabs a couple of asprinis and leaves them next to Dean on the couch, a glass of water by their side.  
Getting in bed Castiel notices 3 missed calls from Crowley and 1 message. Opening it, it reads: 

From: Crowley  
To: Dean Winchester

We need to talk about Dean. Both of you are in Trouble. Don't try to escape.

Sent at 1:26 am


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to face what happened last night at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am so sorry about the amount of time that it took me to write and post this chapter. Life has been all school and drama.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter,   
>  Id love to hear what you think, I know it not my greatest,  
> have fun
> 
> .

“Dean, Dean, Wake up”   
“Wha-?”  
Cas, trying to wake Dean up,went to the kitchen to grab a glass of ice cold water to dump on Deans head. It was already 7:30 AND THEY HAVE A MEETING WITH CROWLEY SCHEDULED BY CROWLEY AT 8 O'CLOCK SHARP.  
Muttering a prayer of forgiveness under his breath, Cas dumps the water on Dean.  
“Fuck! What Cas--” stutters dean, a drowned puppy expression forming on his face.  
Throwing the extra pair of formal wear that he had taken from his closet on Dean, he heads to the kitchen to make some bacon for them, not letting Dean see how guilty he felt for that rude wake up call.  
Watching as Dean shimmies into his black pants, the way they hug his ass and are just a teensy bit too short;How he buttons the white starched shirt but leaves the two top buttons undone and throws the tie that had been chosen on the coffee table, yeah, Cas just burned the bacon because of his staring.  
“The bacon is burning Cas!!!’  
Jumping at the rough voice, Cas realizes that not only is it burning, the bacon is officially deader than dead. “Shit shit shit” throwing the bacon to the scarps bin, tie askew, wild eyed, Cas grabs Deans hand and marches out of the door; Nearly forgetting his car keys on the way.  
“Wait...where are we going?”  
“Coffee Dean. Coffee.”  
Dean, silenced by the look shot at him obediently marches hand in hand with Cas.

\---------------------------------------------

Arriving at the coffee shop after having broken multiple traffic rules and ignoring three red lights, multiple car horns and still holding hands the whole drive, Cas pulls Dean into the coffee shop, only stopping to take a breather after he secures a table.  
“Castiel. Calm down.”  
“No Dean. What coffee do you want?”  
“Something strong”. Dean replies, Shooting Castiel an insolent look. Cas, raising an eyebrow in return in a way that can only be described as dom, smiles when he see Dean’s reaction.   
Watching as Cas promptly ignores him and goes to order coffee for them both, Dean gets comfortable in the uncomfortable metal chair, wondering what this hoo-ha is all about, why did he feel all tingly when Cas looked at him like that, and what exactly happened last night? A blank space filled with the feeling of warm lips and a hangover in the morning. Dean had better find that gal and get another kiss… and maybe apologize or some for his state.  
“Here Dean”.   
Cas, shoving a cup of scalding hot Turkish coffee into Dean’s prone hands quickly sits down, a coldness to him that hadn't been there before.  
“DRINK dean.”  
Taking a sip of the bitter coffee under Castiel's watchful gaze, he nearly spits it out, the coffee tasting like bitter mud.   
“Really dude. Couldn't you have gotten something sweeter...How do you stand this?” he complains, taking another sips despite everything. “This is like mud. Or goat shit.”  
“Have you ever tasted goat shit Dean?”  
“Well..uh..yeah.”mumbling under his breath, dean quickly finds his COFFEE to be THE MOST interesting thing in the shop, Cas’s mystified gaze burning a hole on his exposed neck.  
“How about you tell me the story and then i'll tell you one of mine. We have another fifteen min before we have to go.”  
“Right. Sure.” taking another fortifying sip of coffee. Dean starts talking, ignoring Cas’s grin.  
“Sam and I were bored.Super bored and dad took us to our grandparents farm for the weekend. While we were there, I met Lisa.” noticing a flash of anger in cas’s eyes, Dean quickly continues. “She claimed that me and Sam were sissies so she dared us to go do the most disgusting thing on the farm”, a small smile forms on Dean's face, “she basically dared us to go taste goat shit. Heh. so that happen and in return I got to take her out on a date.”  
“So you tasted goat shit for her?”  
“Well yeah. She claimed I was a sissy! That's the worst insult to a 15 yr old boy.”  
Cas, shaking his head in utter astonishment, gulps down the rest of his coffee and settles down to tell his story.  
“Right. So you know how in sleep overs you sometimes drink wine or beer- something you stole from your parents off limits cupboard- well...It was me and another old friends getting drunk on vodka. And well--”  
“Wait. you. Getting drunk at your parents house. What the fuck Cas?” Dean exclaimed,hands animatedly raised in question to match his tone.  
“Yeah Dean. Now, Anyway, so there we were drunk. And my dad, we referred to him as G.O.D- good ol’ dad- so he was this super strict, ‘I've got a stick up my ass that I don't want there kind of dad’. And that metaphorical stick was, us, his brood of children.”  
Stopping to grimace to himself at something, Cas tries to cover it with a smile and fails when Dean shoots him a what's going on?’ look.  
“We were way too noisy that night… and my older brother Michael caught us and ratted us out to dad, being the amazing older and obviously loyal brother that he was, he also told dad that we finished his favorite vodka.   
Now. Dad comes stopping along, drags me out of the tent and spanks my ass, right?One, two, three, and Dean, it was so embarrassing. The spanks barely hurt but that's how I realized I was into guys and well...other stuff. By my dads stupid hand while being drunk. Needless to say, Dad apologized the next day and my stupid friend never stopped joking about that sleepover.”  
Looking up and seeing Deans mouth agape and his eyes twinkling with mirth, They both burst into laughter, a big, heaving kind of laugh that left them sputtering for breath.  
“Honestly...You've got to be kidding...Wow!”   
“No no. Its real Dean. Oh god. So real.” wiping away the tears from his eyes, Cas gets up and throws down a handful of bills on the table and once again, grabs Dean and leads him out by the hand.  
“Cas-Cas, where are you taking me?”  
“We need to get to the police department Dean and we have exactly two minutes.”  
“Okay. So this wasn't a date or a trip down memory lane but why are we going to the police department?”  
Roughly Turning around to face Dean, Castiel gruffly whispers,”You got drunk Dean. You got drunk.” the disappointment evident on his face, soul crushing to Dean, they resuming their brisk walk down the road, Dean not looking up from the ground, blindly following his probation officer.

\------------------------

Dean, realizing that maybe more had happened last night then he’d realized, barely noticed when he stepped into a puddle, only feeling the sickening sloshing of the bitter coffee in his stomach. Just another reminder of Cas’s disappointment.  
So maybe he had wanted this to be a surprise 8 o'clock in the morning date. Maybe he had just translated all the signs of him being in trouble and Cas being mad as Cas wanting to get away in the morning to tell him something good… or to just have a nice time.But NO! Dean had gone and ruined everything again. Like usual. Great.

Dean, not noticing that Cas had stopped walking crashes right into the man’s back.  
“Dean? Are you okay”  
Not bearing the note of concern in Castiel's voice, he murmurs a yes and tries to move forward into the building. Stopping when Cas pulls him towards him by his hand.  
“Dean” Cas, Cradling Dean’s face in his hands, pulls him close, wishing he couldn't see the tears waiting to fall from those beautiful green eyes. “We’re in this together, okay?” he whispers.  
“...Okay.” Dean mumbles out, trapped in the others strong gaze. “...together.”

Releasing his gaze On Dean, they go onward, stopping only one more time before the door the police departments door.

“You ready Dean?”  
“Not ever Cas.”


End file.
